PokeIsland and the Attack for the Legendarys
by Manaphy and Jirachi
Summary: Two girls. An Espeon and an Absol. Who live on an Island far away from anything, have to face the fear all pokemon on the island wished would never happen... being captured! Plus having to deal with the consequence of leaving the island... *CHAPTER 4 UP*
1. The Story

**There is a story that dates back to ancient times. It is the story of how the PokéIsland came to be….**

**Long ago when did not want to be with humans, they fought. **

**They did it day and night, till the Pokémon knew they could not win. **

**They ran and ran until Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus called a meeting.**

"**We cannot run forever" Dialga roared**

"**We must find a home where the humans cannot reach us" Palkia claimed **

"**Arceus has found one where we will all live in peace" Giratina announced **

"**And we shall leave tomorrow" Arceus also announced greater then all.**

**What the Pokémon didn't know was a human was listening, in on their meeting.**

**The next day right before they left for the island there was an attack.**

**Cages and attacks were flying everywhere, and many were captured, too many.**

**But the most important Pokémon made it to the island.**

**The legendarys.**

**At the island they made four barriers to protect it.**

**One outside the island guarded by the Three Legendary Beasts.**

**A second around the border guarded by the Legendary Birds and the Weather Trio. **

**Another guarded by the six Little Legendarys. **

**Then the last guarded by the Guardians of the Sea and Sky.**

**They guard the most important barrier. The one that guards the portals**


	2. The Attack

Chapter 1

"Wow, Cresselia! Great story!" said a pichu "Thank you" She replied "Wait how does you're and Darkri's duty of protecting the crystal come in?" a horsea asked referring to Cresselia and Darkri's job of protecting one of the six sacred crystals that are in the six towns on the PokéIsland "Well the crystals make one of the little legendarys appear. Ours makes Zorua appear" Cresselia replied

_"WOAH!"_ said all the kids in the kindergarten class with shock and amazement on their faces.

"_RING_" Went the bell "Okay kids time to go!" Cresselia announced "AWWWWW!" the kids all said"Don't worry you'll get to see me tomorrow now go outside to be picked up".

They all did as they were told, at the back of the crowd was an Eevee happily walking to the door to Absol and I.

"Hey, Espeon. Hey, Absol." he said "Hey" we said together "Come on let's go home" Absol said. We nodded and followed her.

I looked around at the town, covered in snow, and as beautiful as ever. I looked up at the falling snow then down at my scarf that my cousin, Glaceon, made me.

It's blue with light blue snowflakes and purple polka dots.

Then we got to the house, Absol and I went up to our room on the top floor and my little brother went to his room. I went over and jumped up onto my bed.

My ear shot up and I looked around "Is something wrong" Absol asked "No, I'm just hungry" I lied.

What really was the problem was I was sensing something, something bad. "Then let's go get some Dairy Queen!" she insisted "That sounds good" I said and we did so.

When we were done Absol and I started to head home and we heard screaming " Help! Humans! HUMANS! Everyone run!" a Linoon said running as fast as he could. "What?" I said as the town ran into a state of panic. Some running to Cresselia and Darkrai cave to help protect the crystal. Others running for there lives.

" Don't just stand there, Espeon! We need to run!" Absol said in a terrified voice, I nodded and we ran in the opposites direction that the humans were coming from. " _Oh my god, I hope my family will be safe_" I thought as I ran harder.

The humans were in the town and pokemon were getting captured. I looked back "Maybe we can reach Phychic City where it's safe before they catch us!" I told Absol ,but I spoke to soon. Two humans were catching up on us, and we were slowing down.

Then they through 2 floating spheres and they were right next to us. They then opened up and came out were red balls on sticks surrounded by two rings aimed at us. They looked like they were building up dark energy and a tear escaped my eye "_We're doomed" I thought._

Then they fired.

A dark type pulse firing full blast at us, making us lose energy fast. Suddenly we collapsed on the ground, and they caged us. I loose consciousness before they did anything else.


	3. The Escape

**Chapter 2**

I started to wake up but everything was blurry, my eyes adjusted and I remembered what happened.

I looked around and saw Espeon on the ground, but…she was human! I backed away and I saw feet… my feet!

Then Espeon woke up. "Whoa, where am I?" she asks and then she saw me. "Oh my Mew!" she screamed as she looked at herself. "The curse…" she said.

"What curse" I asked looking at my body. "Well when a Pokémon leaves the island they turn into humans. That way no Pokémon would ever want to leave, I mean who would want to look like this" she said.

"I don't know. I look hideous" I complained. "I know right and it's so cold! How can they stand no fur?" she complained back. I shrugged and started look around till I released we were behind bars.

Espeon started to stare at the bars until her eyes and her red stripe in her short purple hair started glowing. The bars moved a little but not a lot.

Two men entered the room, one with a black outfit with a red **R **on it and another with a red hoody on, carrying a bucket. He poured what was in the bucket into a thing pigs eat from. "What is this, barf?" Espeon asked. "Food" they said as they left the room.

I sighed and stood up, I made my way over to closed door and started scratching my nails on the metal while Espeon in the middle of the room in a weird position. I looked at her, "Is everything al-" I started but a loud bang interrupted me.

It was the cage bars "There. I knew that would work" Espeon said, I looked at her in confusion. "You see that position I was in, was a meditating position. Meditite told me that if I stay like that, I could focus my power. I thought if I focused enough then I could maybe break the bars" she explained "It worked.''

I smiled; we were getting out of here! Before we left I looked around. "What are you waiting for let's go!" Espeon insisted. "I was making sure no one was coming" I said as I ran out with Espeon.

We rounded a corner and bumped into something.

Guards!

"Hey how did you get out?" one asked. "You didn't look to well- RUN!" Espeon shouted in a worried voice, I nodded and we ran.

I didn't want to go back to that cell, they treat Pokémon like crap! Like they're slaves! Espeon and I were going to get them all out, but for now we needed to run as fast as we could to safety.

As we were rounding another corner we heard a voice say. "Hey you, over here!" We stopped and headed over to the voice. The voice was actually two boys about our age. "Come with us" one said as they grabbed our arms and ran.

Then we reached light and we were outside the building, but we didn't stop running until we were in a forest where we could hide.

The two of us panted, then I looked at the building and then at the boy that just let go of my arm.

Then Espeon pulled me away where the boys couldn't hear us "What are we going to do! We can't trust them" she said. I nodded "They could just want us out here so they can slaughter us" I said "Yea or they can be people from the building trying to trick us". I look back then sighed "Let's go" as I started to walk away "Wait" Espeon said "Let's at least ask what they want with us". I looked at her in confusion as she walked up to them.

"What do you want with us" she asked and the boys looked confused "What do you mean?" one asked "We know you want something to do with us" she said "We don't want to do anything to you. We went in there to try and save the Pokémon but instead we rescued you guys." the other boy said "Anyway why were you there".

I froze and looked away "We were...captured by them because we had info they needed" Espeon said and I smiled and nodded "Anyway my name is Bryce and this is Keith" one boy said "Well my name is...um Epona. And this is... Abree" Espeon replied "Nice to meet cha" Keith said.

I nodded and looked at the building "We have to save the Pokémon" I said in a worried tone "We'll do it tomorrow night if you want to join us" Keith said and the two of us nodded "Sure!" Espeon said "For now you should come stay with us" Bryce insisted.

I looked at Espeon " We'll be safe don't worry" she whispered where the boys couldn't hear us. We looked at them and nodded then we followed them.

When we got to their house, they showed us our room. It had two beds, a dresser, and a radio. The two of jumped on our beds and before we knew it, we were asleep.

* * *

><p>I started to wake up and noticed Absol asleep in the bed next to mine. I went over to her with sleepy eyes "Time to wake up" I said as I shook her.<p>

She got up and moaned "Morning" " Morning" I replied "Let's go" she said as we were walking out the bedroom door an into the kitchen, where we saw the boys preparing something that smell somewhat good " What's that" I asked "Pancakes" Bryce said "What's that" I whisper to Absol and she shrugged.

Keith then put what looked like flat circles on some plates in front of us and then he put some sticky liquid on it. I took a bite of it and my eyes lit up. I started eating more and in about 5 minutes the pancake was gone.

"That was awesome" I exclaimed and Absol nodded "You guys have never tasted pancakes?" Keith asked "No. Where were from we don't get this stuff" Absol said. I nodded and took a small piece of Absol's pancake. "Hey!" she exclaimed and I shrugged "It's good you have more!" I said as I closed my eyes. The taste was so good. Absol sighed and kept eating.

"Do you guys have a place to stay" Bryce asked I got a sad look on my face as I remember what happened on the island "We...we're very far away from home ,so no" I replied "Then how about you stay with us" Bryce asked, I looked at Absol and she nodded "Sure" we said together. "Great and today were going to town. Wanna come with" Keith asked "Yea, sure" Absol replied.

As Keith, Bryce, and Absol finished there pancakes we left. Then when we were walking down the street we heard something, it sounded like fighting. As we passed by it we found out it was a Pokémon battle.

My eyes narrowed in anger, the two things I hated most were

1. Pokémon being captured

2. Pokémon being used as tools

"Come on, Epona" Absol said. I growled and used my psychic powers to make them... shut up for a little bit.

After some other shopping, the four of us went into a place called "Wal-Mart". I don't know what that means but they sell food and other useful things.

Then as we were walking down the cereal ail, Keith and Bryce bumped into someone "Hey who knew we meet you guys here" Bryce said "Abree. Epona. These are our friends Ash, and Misty"


	4. Black Jem

**Chapter 3**

"Hi nice to meet cha" Misty said.

"Hi" we replied together.

"So why are you guys here?" Bryce asked.

"This is a store right? And you say I'm stupid" Ash said as we all laughed.

I looked down and saw a little Pikachu. "Hi!" he said in Pikachu.

"That's my partner, Pikachu" Ash said to me.

"Es Espy" I said.

As everyone looked at me in amazement I realized how big of a mistake I made.

"Um… Where Abree and I are from we learn how to speak Pokémon" I lied.

"Really that's so cool!" Misty replied.

"Ha-ha yeah" Abree said smiling sheepishly.

"That aside were going to the Luxray Café after this" Ash said.

"Maybe you could come!" Misty finished.

"Sure I'm starved" Bryce replied.

"You guys can bring your girlfriends too" Ash said.

"They're not our girlfriends, there just friends" Keith replied blushing.

"Okay" Ash laughed.

We all finished our shopping and headed to the Luxray Café. When we got there we went inside, went to a table and sat down with our bags by our chairs.

"So~ How did you guys meet?" Misty asked.

"We met at work" Keith replied.

I was confused, why was he lying? Then a waitress on roller skates and Luxray next to her, walked or should I say rolled up.

"Hello, welcome to Luxray Café what while you like today" she asked.

Keith turned to me. "What do you want" he asked.

"Ummm… How about an Oran berry Shake, what about you Abree" I asked.

"Strawberry Shake" she replied.

"Cappuccino" Bryce said.

"I want one too" Keith said.

"I'll have a Pecha Berry Shake" Misty said.

"Chocolate Dalmatian" Ash said.

"Okay your orders will be out in a minute" she said rolling away.

After a little while she came back with our shakes and our bill that Bryce paid for. As we were on the brink on finishing I look over to one of the other tables to see and man in a black coat.

Then my heart started to race. I leaned over to Abree. "That guy in the black, he's a guard. We need to get out of here" I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Your right" she said nodding.

Then we stood up. "We need to leave" Abree said.

"But we just got here" Bryce said.

She rolled her eyes. "Now!" she growled showing her teeth.

"Okay okay we'll leave" Bryce said laughing.

Then they stood up but Ash and Misty stayed seated.

"We're gonna stay here okay" Ash said.

"Yeah that's fine. Come on" Keith said gesturing us.

We walked out but I could sense the man following us so I started walking faster.

He did too.

I walked even faster.

So did he.

I started jogging.

So did he.

I started running.

Realizing Abree and the others weren't behind me and that I was in an alleyway.

Joy.

Then two more men dropped from the ceilings of building beside me.

I looked behind me and there he was. Then the two behind me grabbed me and that other came up with a black jewel. He put it next to my red strip of hair that represented my jewel.

Then I had a weird sensation and I began to lose power quickly. Then the black jewel become red and my red strip of hair became black.

They backed away then left. I tried to go after them but I couldn't stand up. Suddenly I started to shrink back into an Espeon. I went over to a broken mirror to see my gem was still black.

"I guess when I'm weak I turn back into a pokemon" I say in pokemon language.

I looked to my side to see a red paint can so I dipped my gem in it to make it red again. I hoped no one would notice. Then I started to head home.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Epona got home but when she did she didn't look so good.<p>

"Hey what took you so long you missed dinner" Keith said.

"It's fine I'm not hungry" she said going to our bedroom.

"What's wrong with her" Bryce asked me and I shrugged.

"I'll go check on her."

I walked into our room to see her sitting on her bed facing the wall.

"You okay espy" I asked.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye but looked back, so I when over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
>"Come on Espy what's up" I said.<p>

She shook head as if saying it's nothing.

"Es-"

"I heard you now go away" she said interrupting me.

"Just tell me what's wrong" My eyebrows narrowed in determination.

"Fine I'll show you" She said rubbing off a piece of her hair to realize it was black.

I gasped.

"What happened" I asked.

She explained what happened with her and the guard.

I was speechless. Will that happen to me next?

"We need to leave" I say.

"I know but we can't" she said.

"Yeah I guess the best thing we can do is hide here while we think of something" I said.

She nodded.

"Now come on we have a thing called chicken in the fridge for you" I offer.

"Then let's go" she replies and we walk out of the room.


End file.
